Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope system that derives and forms intensity distribution of illumination light appropriate for observation.
Description of Related Art
In bright field microscopes, the intensity distribution of the illumination light is adjusted by changing a diaphragm having a circular shape. Furthermore, the shape of the diaphragm may be selected and applied on the basis of determination of an observer. In phase-contrast microscopes, a ring diaphragm and a phase ring form the intensity distribution of the illumination light.
Since the intensity distribution of the illumination light has a great effect on an observational image of a specimen, a circular diaphragm, a ring diaphragm and a phase ring, or the like have been subjected to tests to further improve the observation picture of the specimen. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-237109, a modulation section is provided to surround a ring region which is formed in a ring shape of the phase ring, and is formed such that the direction of the transmission axis of the modulation section is different from that of a region other than the modulation section, thereby embodying a phase-contrast microscope capable of continuously changing the contrast.